Love is War
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Sonic meets a new girl after an encounter with her brother. Something is different about her, and Sonic seems attracted to her, but will something from the ancient times prevent them from getting together? Rated M for safety and sex! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Not everyday can somebody wake up and realize that they are missing something. Sonic looked out on the horizon and sighed, feeling empty, eyes glazed over from the lack of sleep. He laid out on the giant Willow Tree that sat atop his hill, overlooking the ocean. Just in the distance he could see the floating island where Kunckles and Rouge lived together. Sonic let a smirk fly past his lips as he thought of the two.

_Quite an odd couple...but I guess it works._

Stretching, Sonic decided to get off the tree, and took a flying leap off of the tree. He landed doing a roll and took off, letting the wind brush his spiky blue fur. His coat wasn't as bright as it usually was, which it hadn't been for quite some time. Something was on his mind, and even he couldn't put his finger on it. Sonic hardly paid any attention to where he was going, and nearly ran into several people if his instinct hadn't told him to watch out.

The city was bustling, people running in and out of malls, resturaunts, parks, you name it. Sonic didn't mind the crowds, or the people. In fact, he rather enjoyed their company, spending as much time as he could spare with the people he worked so hard to keep safe. Taking this into mind, Sonic jetted around the city, deftly avoiding people and made his way to the largest park in the city. He quickly ran up a tree and found a sturdy branch near the bottom. Lying down, he took in a breath of fresh air, and used his ears to observe the sounds.

Several times, he heard his name as people walked by and looked up. What he didn't expect was to feel a vibration on the branch. Opening his eyes, Sonic looked down and noticed a little kid was climbing the tree. A white rabbit that Sonic assumed was his mom, was looking up at him, with her arms wide open.

"Jimmy!!" his mom cried out. "Get out of there before you fall and hurt yourself!" She started to stomp the ground a bit to show her anger. But apparently Jimmy had other plans. This little 4 foot rabbit of beige fur, bright brown eyes, and a little pink nose was climbing up to meet Sonic. Carefully, the little rabbit wedged his way up and ended up finally coming to rest next to Sonic. After taking a few deep breaths, he extended his hand to Sonic rather quickly, as if he was in a hurry.

"Hithereimjimmynicetomeetyou!" he blurted out in one breath. The kid had a big toothy grin on, with his hand extended towards Sonic. Chuckling slightly, Sonic shook his hand.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am Jimmy." he said with a laugh. "But it's nice to meet you!" Sonic took a glance back down at the mom, who seemed a little at ease, but still worried. He looked back at Jimmy, who was now rocking back and forth a bit on the branch.

"Ya know, Jimmy." Sonic started. "You should get back to her, she seems worried." Sonic said pointing down. Jimmy giggled a bit and looked back down at her, who was now glaring in anger. He flinched a bit at her face and looked back at Sonic with a puppy dog look.

"But she's so mad at me now!" he said with a pout. "Will you take me down? I'm scared." He shed a tear and looked back down at the mom, who was now motioning for him to come down. Sonic laughed a bit and leaned over, picking up the little rabbit.

"Sure thing Jimmy!" Sonic said happily. "Just one second..." Securing Jimmy in his grasp, Sonic leapt off the branch, landing on another one, while swiftly swinging on another one with a free arm. Bracing himself against the trunk, Sonic slowly lowered himself until he was low enough to jump out of the tree. He landed feet first and almost needed to tumble roll, but kept his balance. Sonic gracefully walked over to the now blushing mother and handed her Jimmy.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sonic.." she said blushing. "He just gets like thi-" Sonic held up a hand.

"Don't." He said smiling. "There's no reason to apologize." Sonic focused on Jimmy who was still in his mom's arms.

"Now Jimmy," Sonic said. "Don't run off and scare this pretty lady scared like that." He ruffled Jimmy's hair with a laugh as Jimmy quickly shook his head to fix his hair. The mom blushed rather hard after Sonic said that.

"I believe I don't know your name." Sonic said extending a hand to her. "Obviously you know who I am, but please tell me yours!"

The female rabbit now looked extremely giddy with joy as she shook his hand. "I'm Allita...Allita Star." she said. "Would you care to come back to my place for a cup of coffee?"

Sonic smiled as he took in a deep breath of air. "I'd be delighted!" he proclaimed, beaming. Allita seemed practically beside herself in joy as she started to walk off in a direction. She motioned for Sonic to follow, and he did so, as the three of them walked out of the park.

Taking a few moments, Sonic looked over Allita. She was obviously a rabbit, with rather long ears that were brown at the tips, but slowly became more white as they got closer to her head. From what Sonic could see, her coat was pure white, which was rather unusual, since most rabbits had some color spots. She was roughly the same height as Sonic, and rather slim. Her eyes were bright blue, another unusual thing about her. Rabbit eyes were normally brown, but here's were clearly blue. Sonic kept his eyes from wandering to close to her chest, but couldn't help himself a glance. She could challenge Rouge in size, which made Sonic flush a bit. To top it off, she was wearing a floor length skirt, that was a beautiful shade of blue to compliment her eyes, and her top was pure white, practicallly blending in with her fur. She kept her hair tied up in a bright pink bow, and let her ears just hang there. Overall, Allita looked quite attractive, which made Sonic blush even harder. He just hoped she wouldn't notice. The whole time he was doing this, Allita was rather quiet, and seemed to be concentrating, as if she had to think hard to where she was going.

This continued for quite some time, and Sonic was beginning to wonder of Allita had forgotten where to go.

"Umm...Miss Allita?" Sonic said. "You do know where you're going right?" She turned around and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes, we're almost there!" she said happily. Turning back around, Allita took off running, leaving both Sonic and Jimmy to chase after her. Sonic laughed a bit as he ran at a normal speed as to not fly right by them. After running down several streets, watching traffic blaze by, they crossed the street to a small suburban neighborhood. It seemed quiet as the three walked down the street. After walking past several houses, Sonic began to take in all the sights the street had to offer. The lawns were all green, properly cut, the hedges were trimmed evenly, hell even the trees seemed to be in a uniform shape that matched the branches. This neighborhood seemed to be the upside of town, and extremely well kept.

Closing his eyes, he took in a breath of air. Even the air seemed to be well kept! It was baffling, the entire area seemed to be glowing with life, as if completely devoid of the rest of the world, going at it's own pace. Sonic reopened his eyes in time to see Allita turn up a driveway towards a magnificent looking house. The outward impression made him feel as if he was walking up to a mansion, rather than a suburbian home. The white paint seemed fresh and new, the boards weren't splintered, the patio railings were well kept, despite being metal. Even the garage door seemed to sparkle a bit in the noon sunlight.

Allita quietly opened the door and walked in. Jimmy followed her as did Sonic. The moment Sonic walked in, he felt like he had stepped into heaven. The house smelled of freshly baked goods, and gave off a warm feeling. It was clean, tidy, well kept. The maroon carpet felt like his feet were gliding across the floor rather than touching. The wide open living room which could seat more people than Sonic cared to think, was clean. The simplistic couch bordered an Oak Coffee Table, which stood near a TV. Sonic sat down and took in the sights of the house while Allita walked back to her kitchen and grabbed a pot.

"Ummm...Sonic?" she called out, snapping Sonic out of his daze. "How do you like your coffee?" Sonic thought for a second before answering.

"Black with some sugar in it." He said, walking into the family room. He looked around and smiled.

"This is a lovely home you have here." Sonic said. "But where's everyone else?" Looking around, Sonic noticed that the house was deserted and nobody else was home.

Allita's eyes narrowed as she looked down. Sonic's mouth seemed to sew itself shut, regretting to ask that question. She took a deep breath while still preparing his coffee.

"They're....all dead." she whispered. "A tragedy occurred when we my family and I were traveling, more specifically, moving in here. Our moving truck exploded when the engine choked because the Oil container leaked. The spark ignited it, and..." she stopped there, tearing up slightly. "My father and mother were in the front seat. Jimmy and I were in the back..." A tear rolled down her face as she struggled to say the last lines.

"The explosion instantly killed our mom and dad." her eyes looking up and locking onto Sonic's. "My brother wasn't terribly injured, but I suffered burns all along my body..." She finished his coffee and walked out handing him a small mug.

"I'm lucky to have recovered completely." She grimaced. "The side-effect was that my fur wouldn't ever have color." Allita quickly regained herself and walked briskly back to the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have..." she started. "But...you asked and.." She was apparently frustrated that she opened herself up to someone she hardly knew, regardless of who it was. Sonic just smiled and started to sip his coffee when he glanced at the clock and realized what time it was.

_God, it's nearly lunch time! I'm supposed to meet the gang at the resturaunt today!_

Quickly standing up, Sonic set down the mug and dashed into the kitchen. Sonic stood behind Allita until she turned around, startling her. Sonic smiled and quickly held out his hand.

"I just realized I was meeting my friends at a resturaunt today, and I have to dash." Sonic said. "So I will have to drink coffee with you another time."

Allita looked down at his hand and shook it lightly. She blushed a bit at touching Sonic's hand. The blue hog smiled and took off out the door, leaving a blue streak along the way.

_A/N: Rather...interesting introduction to the whole thing. I feel I rushed it a bit, but tell me what you think and stuff like that._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sonic couldn't believe he would be late to lunch! Dashing down the street, he took an unexpected right, nearly clipping a kid. He stumbled, jumping out of the way, and tumbled down the road a bit. After regaining his footing, and several people staring at him, Sonic took off towards downtown, weaving in and out of crowds, finally arriving at the resturaunt. A bright pink hedgehog was tapping her foot impatiently as he stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic said happily. "What's u-" Amy shoved Sonic to the ground and pinned him. She pulled out her hammer and glared at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she yelled, slugging him over the head. Sonic groaned and pushed her off, holding a sore spot on his skull.

"That one hurt Amy..." Sonic groaned. Slowly standing up, Sonic rubbed the sore spot and glared at Amy for a bit, who put away her hammer and walked into the resturaunt, Sonic following. The two walked over to a table near the back where Knuckles and Rouge were waiting patiently. Once Amy and Sonic sat down, a cute bunny waitress came over and took their order for drinks. When the waitress left Rouge looked at Sonic and Amy with a look of glee in his face.

"We have some news for you two." Rouge whispered excitedly. She looked back at Knuckles for a second, who sighed and nodded. Rouge turned back around and moved closer to Amy and Sonic.

"I'm pregnant!!!" she said. Amy squealed in glee and Sonic's expression of shock was more than enough to show what he felt. He quickly smiled and looked at Knuckles, who was just sitting there, looking at Amy and Rouge go back and forth with ideas about baby showers, room decorations, colors, and even the type of furniture wood to use. Sonic extended his hand to Knuckles.

"Bout time you got her done up." Sonic said with a smirk. Knuckles glared at Sonic but shook his hand.

"Wasn't really my idea at first." Knuckles said. "But her excitement seemed to get me going too, in more than one way." he said winking at the end. The unexpected humor caused Sonic to chuckle as he leaned back a bit in his chair.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for Sonic, since the girls were going on and on about baby things and other girly things that Sonic wasn't really paying attention to. Before long, the girls had stood up and started to walk out of the resturaunt. Both Knuckles and Sonic gave them a questioning look.

"We're going out shopping!" Amy said, bouncing towards the exit. "We'll catch you guys later." With that, both Amy and Rouge ran out, giggling like school girls, going towards the mall centers in the middle of the city. Sonic sighed and looked at Knuckles, who's expression was a mix of shock and relief.

"Humph, looks like we get to foot the bill..." Knuckles muttered. Pulling out a wallet, Knuckles put out some money and stood up.

"That should cover it...I'm gonna go home." Knuckles said. With that, Knuckles walked out the door, pulled out a hoverboard, and took off, possibly towards his Island home. Sonic sighed and walked out of the small resturaunt. The evening sunlight gave him an unusual glow, reflecting off his fur, rather than being absorbed into it.

_Pregnant....I wonder what the feeling is...joy? Happiness? Excitement? Hell, I'll never know...there's no girl I like in this city..._

Feeling slightly depressed, Sonic slowly walked towards the park he was at earlier that day, watching people walk around him, giving him friendly smiles or waves. He returned their look with a small smile or maybe a wave, and slowly climbed his usual tree. Lying down, Sonic fell asleep on his perch, awaiting the morning sunshine to start the new day.

...

Allita sat in her living room, sipping her coffee. She sighed and thought over what had happened earlier.

_I hope I didn't scare him off...he did bolt out of here really fast._

"This is why I don't make friends......" she whispered quietly, starting to tear up. "They all run away!" She dropped her coffee on the floor and started to cry in her hands. Jimmy came around the corner from the hallway and noticed his sister crying. He ran up to her and jumped on the couch, doing his best to bear hug her.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked her. "Why are you crying?" She looked up in surprise to see him, tears brimming along her eyes. She smiled and picked him up placing him in her lap and hugged him.

"Nothing." she whispered in his ear. "Nothing at all." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she slowly stood up, setting Jimmy on the couch. He sighed and looked at his sister. She seemed depressed by something, but he didn't know what. With a shrug he got up and followed her as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you sad?" he asked Allita. "Why won't you tell me!" Jimmy felt his own tears come to his eyes."You seem like this all the time, and I wanna know why!!" He started to cry and grabbed onto her legs, wrapping his arms around them. He wouldn't let go until she answered. Allita sighed and felt her own tears streaming down her face.

_That brother of mine...ugh..._

She turned around, her legs and skirt able to twist around in his grip. She picked him up and carried him in her arms as she took him back to the family room. She sat him down on the couch and sat next to him.

"It's rather....silly actually." Allita whispered. "But...I can't make any friends...never have." Despite her tears, Allita found herself smiling at Jimmy, who's eyes widened a bit. A smile passed his small lips.

"Don't worry Sister!" he said confidently. "I'm your friend!" Allita smiled at this and hugged Jimmy.

"Thanks brother." she whispered. "I'm yours too." For the rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening, the two sat on the couch, holding each other closely, and eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...

Knuckles sat in the Master Emerald cave, waiting for Rouge to get home from shopping. He sighed and started to pace a little bit. Knuckles seemed to get nervous while she was out. He didn't understand why he did, and this nervousness seemed to double when he found out she was pregnant.

"Maybe....I'm ready for this." Knuckles said to himself. "Maybe I'm ready to settle down...."

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

Knuckles walked outside and stared out at the stary night sky, hoping to see Rouge coming home. Instead the bright full moon glared back down at him, casting terrifying shadows across the island. A cold breeze blew in from the ocean, causing Knuckles to shudder.

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen......Oooh...._

Walking back into the cave, Knuckles jumped ontop of the large Master Emerald, and laid down on his back, taking in the heat it gave off. He allowed his mind to wander off to the future, after Rouge had their baby.

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you _

_My heart melted into the ground_

_And everyone's looking 'round _

_Thinking I'm going crazy...._

He wondered if he would have a son. Maybe he'd be able to continue on protecting the emerald, or play sports. Hell, even just to rough house around and play around. That would be fun. He'd have someone else to take on his strength, train, raise as a true guardian.

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

But what if he got a daughter? Maybe he could raise her to defend the Emerald also. That thought made Knuckles chuckle. He'd let Rouge handle her really, since he doesn't seem to have a sensitivity meter. A sudden noise outside startled Knuckles. He jumped off the Emerald and dashed outside.

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I....._

There lying on the ground, was Rouge. She was laiden in shopping bags and breathing heavily. She lifted her head up and noticed a rather concered Knuckles staring at her.

"I like shopping." she said with a smirk. "Hope you don't mind." Knuckles laughed a bit and picked up Rouge, bags and all. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and carried her inside. He picked up the bags off of her, and set them on the ground, keeping her in his other arm.

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

He gently set her down on their bed inside the cave. Knuckles followed suit, positioning himself right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her passionately. Her hands ran up his spine, causing him to shiver, despite the cave being warm from the Emerald's heat.

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face._

Knuckles buried his face into Rouge's neck, while his hands ran down her legs. He made a muffled grunt as her hand ran up the inside of his legs, brushing over his crotch.

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_....

Knuckles turned Rouge over and set her back to his chest. He ran his hands up her spine, while kissing her along her neck. The feeling of his warm hands along her rather cold back caused her to moan in pleasure.

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you!_

_You cut me open and I...._

Rouge spun around and nuzzled herself closer into Knuckles. His warmth spread over her, as she looked up into his eyes.

"I..I love you so much." she whispered. Knuckles tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love...._

_**A/N: **__Well what do you think guys? I think it's a good chapter..but you tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The morning sunshine awoke Sonic out of a sound sleep. Yawning, the blue hedgehog stretched out, taking up the entire length of the branch. A small crack alerted Sonic as the entire branch fell, leaving Sonic in mid-air. With a yelp of shock, Sonic fell face first onto the ground. He stood up, massaging his nose, glad nobody was at the park yet. Brushing himself off, Sonic decided he should probably go to his house and grab some food. Faster than you can blink, Sonic took off towards the quieter outskirts of the city where he lived alone in his quiet house.

Weaving in and out of the early morning traffic, Sonic approached the suburbs where his house was at. Quickly jumping to the sidewalk, Sonic slowed to a normal walk and gradually get on the porch. Unlocking the door, he walked into the pitch black house and turned on the light. The harsh white light blared down on Sonic, making his eyes hurt as he walked to the kitchen. He carefully opened the refrigerator, grabbing a couple of eggs. Sonic smiled to himself as he started to hum a song, pulling out a pot, cracking the eggs, and proceeded to make himself scrambled eggs for breakfast.

...

Knuckles woke up with his arm around Rouges' waist. He carefully extracted his arm from under her and sat up, stretching carefully so he wouldn't disturb Rouge. Standing up, Knuckles walked off towards the kitchen took cook a little breakfast. He bent over, opening up the fridge when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

"You know, you are terrible at stealth." said a seductive voice. Knuckles chuckled and turned around, coming face to face with Rouge.

"I know, that's your field." he smiled. Knuckles pulled her closer and kissed her, allowing his tongue to slide in her mouth, teasing her. She squealed a bit in laugher as the two parted, breathing heavily.

"Heh, what do you want for breakfast?" Knuckles said, turning back to the refrigerator. "There's not much in here right now, but there's plenty for breakfast." Rouge smiled and jumped on top of Knuckles' back, surprising him.

"Holy shi-" he yelped. Quickly losing balance, Knuckles fell face first onto the floor and groaned.

"I hate it when you do that." he muttered. Rouge laughed as she let Knuckles get back up. As if to surprise her, Knuckles turned back around and tackled her to the ground, tickling her sides. She squealed in shock and laughter as the two rolled back and forth along the floor, each one trying to gain dominance over the other. After several minutes, Knuckles came out on top, pinning Rouge down. He smiled, satisfied, and gently lifted her up, holding her in his arms.

"I win." Knuckles said with a smile. Rouge rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"This time..." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Knuckles carried her into the kitchen, and together, the two cooked a massive breakfast that took most of the morning to cook, and even longer to eat it all. The meal consisted of nearly two dozen sausage links, maple flavored, eight large eggs, big and fluffy, and of course, two huge glasses of orange juice. The two sat down across from each other, and began to chow down, thoroughly enjoying their enormous feast.

...

After Sonic finished his breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen, he decided to go for a small run. Carefully opening his front door, he stretched out a little bit, looking like a overgrown cat. Sonic then took off, running towards the center of town. Faster than you could count to ten, Sonic was already there, looking for a place to run his laps. Walking briskly between crowds of people in the early morning rush, Sonic bumped into someone with his shoulder, knocking over a white rabbit.

"Oops!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Are you OK?" He picked them up, realizing he knew the person.

"Allita...?" Sonic asked. Her trademark blue eyes locked onto Sonic's as she realized who knocked her over.

"Sonic?" she asked, surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you!" She looked around and noticed Sonic was still holding her.

"You can put me down you know." she said with a small smirk, blushing slightly. Sonic blushed a little as well, setting her down gently.

"So..uh, what have you been up to?" he asked her. _God..that sounded stupid!_

"Well not much, just about to do some shopping soon actually." she said, looking overjoyed. "I hate the crowds, but love the fun I have when I shop...to bad Jimmy doesn't like to shop." She sighed. "It gets lonely sometimes." Sonic smiled a bit and extended his arm.

"Mind if I tag along then?" he asked. _I can always to my morning run later._ "I have nothing else to do right now."

Allita wrapped her arm around Sonic's, and the two walked towards the already bustling mall, housing the early morning crowds. The two caused several heads to turn, and Sonic swore he heard the clicking of cameras as they walked into the mall.

_Is everyone overreacting a bit? I mean..I'm just holding her arm..._

"Mr. Sonic?" a small voice cried out. Sonic looked around for a second but didn't notice anyone, until he felt a slight tug on his leg. He looked down to see a baby Hedgehog looking at him. The kid couldn't have been more than 3 years old, and seemed a little shaky. Sonic let go of Allita's arm, swooped down and picked up the child.

"What can I do for you?" Sonic asked politely. "And where is your mother?" The hedgehog giggled a bit and pointed to where his mother was standing, watching the two. She waved at Sonic, who waved back.

"Mr. Sonic, can I ask you a question?" the little hedgehog asked. He had some issues pronouncing the word 'question', which made Sonic chuckle a bit.

"Sure kid, what is it?" The hedgehog pulled Sonic's ear closer to his mouth.

"My mommy wanted to know if you were dating her, but she didn't want me to tell you that." he said with a toothy smile. Sonic laughed a bit.

"You can tell your mother that we are not dating, but friends." He said with a smile. Sonic set the little hedgehog down, and watched him run towards his mother. Sonic sighed as the little guy got picked up by his mother, who waved again at Sonic. Waving back, he turned around and grabbed Allita's hand.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sonic said hurridly. Allita struggled to keep up with Sonic's fast walk, and eventually she almost tripped.

"Sonic! Slow down a bit." she said. "I can't walk that fast." Sonic slowed down back to his normal walk, and looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief, before turning back to Allita.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said. "I just hate the crowded area right there." _Shit, she'll see right through that lie..._

Allita nodded her head and looked down.

"You're still holding my hand." She stated. "Not that I have a problem with that, it's just that.." She blushed again, and Sonic quickly withdrew his hand, blushing even harder than her.

_Shit..this is awkward._ Sonic thought to himself.

"Uhh...you got some..shopping..to do?" Sonic struggled to get out. Allita giggled a bit and nodded, before turning around and walking off.

"You coming?" she asked him. _I hope he does...I enjoy his company..._

Sonic nodded and ran up to catch her, before the two took off towards one of the many stores Allita went to.

...

Several hours passed before Allita sat down in the food court. Sonic collapsed next to her, piled under several giant clothing bags. Allita giggled as he struggled to free himself from the load of bags.

"Ergh...little help here?" Sonic said, extending a hand. Allita couldn't hold herself anymore, bursting into laughter, holding her sides. The sight of Sonic piled under many bags was just to much for her.

"Hahahaha, oh my god, haha, wow." she said laughing. "You look...so hysterical!" Sonic sat there, twirling his thumbs waiting for her to stop laughing.

"You through yet?" Sonic said, reextending his hand. "I kinda want to get out of here." Allita nodded, still giggling, and took his hand. She pulled him out of the mess of bags, and sat him next to her.

"God girl! You buy the whole mall!" he said, laughing. She smiled and leaned back a bit, taking in the sight of all her bags.

"I did overdo it a bit today..." she said whispering. "I usually don't buy this much." She stood up and started to walk to the food counter. Before she could pull out her wallet, Sonic had already pulled out his own money and was handing it to her.

"My treat." Sonic said smiling. She smiled and took the money from Sonic, and realized, she had no clue what he wanted.

"Uhh...what do you want?" she asked Sonic. Sonic laughed and thought about it.

"A pack of crackers would be good." he said. "I suppose that's all." She nodded and bought two bags. The two sat down in the food court, quietly enjoying their snacks, while the afternoon crowd hustled around them.

_God..that was so much to type! You better enjoy it...I should probably include Tails next chapter, cause I keep forgetting about him!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tails sat up from his computer desk and took a sip of water. He was tired, sore, and very very hungry! He had spent most of the night for the past few nights researching deeper into the Chaos Emeralds, and how they could utilize it's power more efficiently. His reasearch led him on many goose chases, often a dead end, but he did find some valuable information.

"I just need more time.." he said rubbing his temples. A pair of small hands hugged him from behind, startling him slightly.

"Cream..." he said laughing a bit. "Don't startle me like that." Cream giggled as Tails turned around and picked her up, hugging her. After doing this for a few minutes, he set her down gently before turning around back to his computer.

"I found something new tonight." he said quietly. "But I'm not sure what it means...it's rather strange." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It reads like this: 'Those that hold the power of the Chaotic Gods can create a device for those in need to bring the Chaotic power to themselves without relying on the Gods own divine power.'" He scratched his head a bit.

"Obviously, the Chaotic Power is the Emeralds, but this civilization thought of them as a God...and these devices...what can they do really?" Cream said. "It would seem like they are part of the Emeralds themselves."

Tails sighed and pulled out his own Chaos Emerald that was entrusted to him, a bright yellow one. He looked back at the research paper before noticing something at the bottom.

"'These devices, created by the almighty Chaotic Gods, are living Chaotic Beings, sealed in eternal bond to their summoner. The summoner may designate the device and the protection of the Gods and the summoned Being will be with them.' What on earth?" Tails read. "These devices are living Chaotic Beings?"

He looked at his Chaos Emerald, which seemed to glow with its massive power.

_Is it possible to actually make a personal Chaotic defense device for the team so we can permanently hide the Chaos Emeralds? But what will happen to everyone?_

He continued reading the document to himself, while Cream ran around, looking for something to do. He became deeply wrapped in thought as he continued to read.

_These devices draw on the internal power of their user as the medium for the power. The power of the device depends on the user. Because of this, not everyone can use a device. So the 'Gods' of the Chaos basically select their users....and the incantation isn't even fully translated...I can try it.._

"Cream, come here." Tails said, breaking from his thoughts. "I need you to help me with something..." She obediently came over to Tails, waiting for him to do something.

"According to my research....this should do something to you." Tails explained carefully. "But at the same time, it might not do anything." Cream looked at Tails questioningly, but still stood still.

"Chaotic Gods from long ago, bring protection onto this chosen one, grant her absolute protection from any destruction!" Tails said, raising his voice. The emerald started to glow a bright yellow color, and surrounded Cream in a thin yellow barrier.

"Grant her a being of defense, Chaotic Gods, shaped in her own creativity!" Tails shouted. As if complying, the Emerald shot a beam of light, engulfing Cream. Tails panicked a bit, and started to shout directions to Cream.

"Think of an object to hold your device Cream!" he shouted. "Anything!"

_I hear him shouting at me...but what should I make?_ Cream thought to herself. She was curled into a ball, as the light around her got brighter, forming almost a protective barrier.

_A bow...with a diamond in the middle!_ She exclaimed to herself. As if it could read her thoughts, the energy started to form a ribbon along her chest, tying itself into a bow, with a hole in the center. The remaining energy compressed into this spherical crystal object of bright yellow, before attaching itself inside the ribbon. The Chaos Emerald stopped beaming light, and Cream was gently lowered to the ground, with a new ribbon across her chest.

"Whoa...." Tails whispered. He looked up, and noticed Cream still hadn't gotten back up.

"Cream??" Tails shouted. "Are you OK?" he got up and ran to Cream, picking her up. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah...I'm fine." she whispered. Tails held Cream close to him until she was able to stand up. He carefully untied the ribbon around her chest and placed it in his examination chamber.

"I wonder what this is made of..." he asked aloud. Cream stood there and watched it for a few.

_Cream...._ A voice called her. She jumped a bit and looked around.

"Hello?" she whispered. Tails turned around and looked at her, puzzled.

"What Cream?" he asked her. She looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Didn't you hear that?" she asked him. He shook his head and turned around, looking back at the observation screen, waiting for the device to start up.

_In here Cream._ The voice said again, more prominant this time. Cream looked towards the Observation Chamber, and noticed her ribbon was pulsating.

_Hello Cream._ It said to her. _Think your thoughts as to not disturb the Twin-Tailed Fox._ Cream nodded a bit.

_He-hello there, who are you exactly?_ she thought to it. The device pulsated like it was laughing.

_I am Venus, Chaotic Being of Defense._ she said. _I am your Guardian assigned from the Chaotic Gods._

Cream moved closer to Altir. _What do you know about me?_

Venus's gentle laugher reverberated across their mental link. _I know that you have more power than you can possibly imagine inside of you. I will teach you these things, and together, we will protect the ones you love._

Cream smiled and looked back at Tails, who seemed fascinated at what he was reading from the displays.

"The device is completely organic!" he exclaimed. "There's definitely something alive in there!" He turned to Cream who was looking back at him, her eyes glittering.

"Her name is Venus." Cream said. Tails' eyes widened in shock. He got up and walked over to his Chamber, and opened it, handing the ribbon back to Cream. As if controlled by magic, the ribbon carefully retied itself to Cream's outfit, and seemed to glow a beautiful yellow.

_I wish to communicate with Tails._ Venus said. _But I need your permission, such is the way of the Gods._ Cream nodded, and the Crystal in her ribbon detached itself, and floated in front of Tails.

"You are the being who summoned me, correct?" Venus's voice echoed throughout Tails' place. He nodded slowly, slightly nervous at what might happen.

"You should summon someone to join you as well." she continued. "The Ancient Prophecy is be fufilled, and the land here will need defenders."

"What Ancient Prophecy?" Tails asked, confused. Venus laughter startled Tails.

"Your race has long forgotten the history of the Chaotic Gods." she explained. "The Prophecy tells when we are summoned, the Ancient Beings from Chaotic past will arise to test the bearers of Defenders. If you survive the onslaught, you live. If you die, your soul will never find rest in the Chaotic Hell." Tails throat tightened as she finished.

"So, summon your own before it is to late." she said. "Contact your friends also, I know they have Emeralds as well." Venus's Crystal floated back to its place inside Creams' bow, and stopped glowing.

_Thank you Cream, for now, I must rest._ Venus's voice floated through Cream's mind. Cream nodded and started to walk off but Tails' stopped her.

"I need you to help me summon a being myself." he said. "Can you ask Venus for a different summoning incantation?" Cream nodded and closed her eyes.

_Venus...?_ she thought.

_....yes Cream, what is it? _Venus replied.

_Tails needs to know an incantation to do his own, when he did mine, I guess he was lucky enough that it worked for me to get you..._ Cream thought, smiling slightly.

Venus laughed. _Well, alright, I'll tell you what he needs to say._

...

Allita looked up from her book and noticed what time it was.

_It's nearly midnight...I should get to bed._ Her brother was long ago sent to bed, and she knew he slept like a rock. Smiling, Allita got up and walked into her room. She undid her hair, which was in a ribbon and headband, and took off her ring. She smiled and closed her eyes, holding her ring closely. A psychedelic ripple pulsated throughout her thoughts as she looked up towards the source of the ripple. It was far away, but they were still very strong.

_Aether, can you hear me?_ Allita thought. _I don't know about you, but I felt a disturbance just now._

_Yes Allita, I felt it too. The Prophecy is coming true after all._ he said. _We need to find who set it off, and soon, so we can teach them._

Allita smiled and closed her eyes again. _I'm sure the Guardian will take care of that._

A feeling of satisfaction came from Aether, as Allita set him down on her dresser. She quickly changed into some night clothes, and laid down, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

...

_The Next Day_

Allita was walking around, following the minor pulsations of the new Crystal. These new crystals pulsate for 24 hours while the being inside stabilizes itself. Suddenly, the pulsations stopped, leaving Allita without a trail to follow.

_Something happened...these pulsations last 24 hours._ Allita said to Aether.

_Not always, it depends on the power of both it's summoner and the one it's binded to._ he explained. _The summoner must have an enormous amount of power, or the medium does. Either way, it's best if we persuade them to be on our side._ Allita nodded and took a step forward when another psychedelic ripple nearly knocked her off her feet.

_By the Gods, we must be very close to them!_ she said, gritting her teeth. _That ripple was very powerful. Can you trace it Aether?_ She heard him groan as he concentrated on finding the source of the ripples.

_I think....yes! I found them!_ He exclaimed, sending her pictures of the route. She took off towards the source of the ripples, not knowing who or what had set them off.

...

_A few minutes ago, at Tails house_

"OK Cream, are we ready to do this..?" Tails asked, uncertain. "Just do as Venus says I guess." Tails stood in position, thinking about what he wanted his device to be.

_I guess a necklace with a cross on it._ he thought to himself. _I wonder if it can be black with a blue jem in the middle...._

"OK Tails!" Cream's little voice brought him back to alertness. He nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted his device to be.

"Go Cream!" he said. Cream nodded and held out the Chaos Emerald.

"Um...Gods of the Wind, high above, grant the speed to this chosen one. The twin tails of this young one will be the one to give him wings to fly, and the speed of angels!" Cream started. The Emerald glew bright yellow, surrounding Tails in it's color. Tails thoughts focused more and more on his device and the color, as the light around him got brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the Bright Light turned deep blue, and began to form his cross.

"Come down, and give this chosen one a being of speed!" Cream shouted. The Emerald pulsated, blasting Tails with a beam of deep blue energy. The energy formed a black gothic looking cross, with a hole in the middle for a Gemstone. The remaining energy formed around the hole, solidifying into a small dark blue gemstone. The stone absorbed the remaining energy, removing the cocoon of energy from around him.

"Complete..." Cream said. "Tails, are you OK?" Tails muttered an unrecognizable reply before getting up, holding the necklace close to him. It felt warm.

_Hello there Tails._ A deep male voice called out. Tails looked around, before back onto his necklace.

"Hello?" He called down to it. The gem pulsated as if it heard him.

_Yes, think your thoughts to yourself, it's how we communicate._ The voice said.

_Ok...but who are you exactly?_ Tails thought. _What is your name?_

_I am Aeolus, King of the Winds._ The voice echoed. _I am your Guardian._ Tails looked up to Cream, his eyes wide in shock.

"His name is Aeolus, King of the Winds." He said to her. Cream smiled and looked down to her ribbon.

_Thank you Venus!_ She said, sending her feelings of happiness across their mental link.

_You are welcome._ Venus replied. _But someone approaches this house fast, another Guardian like us._ _I need your permission to communicate to his Guardian psychically._ Cream nods. _You don't need permission like that from me again._ Cream said. _Very well._ Venus finished.

Before Venus could communicate, a small knock at Tails' front door scared them. Tails looked down to his necklace, which flashed at him. _You should answer the door._ He swallowed and edged towards the door. As his hand approached it, the doorknob lit up in blue and turned._ I am an extension of your body, and can assist you._ Tails heard Aeolus say. Tails nodded and made a motion as if to open the door. The door slid open carefully, flooding Tails in the bright morning light from outside.

"Hello?" he said nervously, covering his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed a white, female rabbit clad in a rather strange outfit.

Her skirt went down to her knees, and was pitch black, except for a Midnight Blue strip along the side. She wore a slimming top, simplistic, with lace down the center of it, showing off her fur. The sides of the outfit were covered by an outer jacket, also black with a blue stripe matching the one on her skirt. To top it off, she wore a hat of some kind that also was black, but without any other colors in it. If her fur wasn't so white, she could hide in the shadows easily. In her hands, was a small dagger. The blade itself was made with pure energy colored black, and the hilt had a small Gem inside it, black as well. If Tails wasn't so scared, he would have been impressed with her outfit.

"Wh...who are you!?!?" Tails said, falling backwards. Her eyes narrowed as she lunged towards Tails, her knife out.

_Protection!_ Aeolus shouted. As if responding to his demands, the Gem lit up, forming an energy barrier between Tails and his mysterious attacker. Her eyes narrowed as she slammed into the barrier, bouncing off it. Her blade was perfectly unharmed, but she withdrew it.

"I had to make sure your device wouldn't cause harm." She said, relaxing. "A device with evil intent would have tried to attack me, but yours did not." She carefully extended her hand to a now confused Tails. Cream was still rooted to the spot with fear at what just happened.

_Cream?_ A males' voice called. She looked around and realized it was in her head.

_Yes...Tails?_ she replied.

_Yes, I'm not sure how I'm able to do this yet, but if she does anything else that can hurt either one of us, run._ Cream teared up a little, but nodded a little bit. The white rabbit looked up and notice Cream, who was holding onto her sides, eyes wide with fear. The white rabbit sighed.

"You two can't be older than 10." She said with a sad face. "But so be it." A noise behind her made her whirl around, her blade instantly activated. A confused looking Sonic stood at the door, observing the whole scene.

"What in the hell?" He started. Faster than the rabbit could track, Sonic had approached her and taken her to the ground, his eyes blazing.

"Who are you!" he shouted. "And why have you invaded my friends' home!" His eyes stared into hers when it dawned on him.

"I know you don't I..." he started. "Who ar-" The rabbit vanished, teleporting away. She appeared on the roof of a nearby house. Quickly, she disengaged her blade, with it reforming back into a ring, and her outfit returning to her usual everyday blue floor length skirt, and white top.

_Do you really think he found out who we were Aether?_ Allita thought to herself. _I'm pretty sure if I see him, we're going to be in trouble...._

_I agree...it's best if we retreat to your house for quite some time._ Aether replied. _Shall I teleport us there?_ Allita nodded, and a sphere appeared around her.

_Teleportation!_ Aether shouted over the link. There was a bright flash, and Allita vanished, instantly reappearing at her house. She landed gently on the ground, stumbling a bit.

_Are you alright Allita?_ Aether said, concern in his voice. _I might have overdone the transporting, but I wanted us out fast._ She shook her head.

_I'm OK, you know Transporting spells drain me...and doing two back to back like that will put me down for the rest of the day._ Allita said sighing. She quietly stumbled to her room, collapsing on her bed.

_I'll wake up in a few hours before my brother gets home from school. Please tell him where I am when he gets inside the house._ She said.

_Understood._ Aether said. Allita nodded, before quietly drifting off into sleep.

_**A/N:**__ So what do you think now? A new mysterious power..these Chaotic Gods, the devices with the Greek Gods/Goddess names...what's really going on now?!??! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to really find out!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several days have passed since the incident at Tails' place. Sonic was livid about it, almost certain he knew who it was. The problem was, he couldn't find her, and he forgot where she lived! Tails was beside himself, staying close to Cream. But Sonic spent most of his time trying to understand what really happened.

"I'm telling you Sonic, that's what we did!" Tails said, rubbing his temples. "We chanted a spell with the Chaos Emerald in mine and then Creams' hand, each one different, and we got what we have now." Holding up his black cross, Tails sighed and placed it back around his neck.

"What possessed you to do this?" Sonic said, clearly frustrated. "What was the benefit of doing this?" Tails shrugged, causing Sonic to sigh, turning around. "Either way, it's kind of a good thing you did this...we can finally, truly hide the Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Oh, I need to make you one." Tails said. Sonic quickly turned around, his face filled with shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I **'need'** one?" Tails nodded and got up, holding his device in his hands, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the mental bond he and Aeolus shared.

_Umm...Aeolus? Can you help me make Sonic one?_ Tails thought quietly. _I mean, do I still need to use an Emerald?_

_Well, do you want Sonic to be able to create one for others?_ Aeolus replied. _I can create one, but he cannot. The power required would be insufficient, so I recommend creating one from the source of the power._ Tails nodded and walked around back to his computer desk where he had set the Emerald earlier.

_You need to think of an incantation for him, I cannot assist you because I do not know Sonic like you do._ Aeolus continued. Tails nodded again and faced Sonic, holding the Emerald out.

_What would best represent Sonic.........and why? _Tails thought to himself.

"Sonic, think of what you want your device to look like." Tails said, voice shaking slightly. "And don't move!" Sonic sighed and shrugged, standing still.

_I wonder what this is going to feel like_. Sonic wondered. _Well, I suppose I'd like a small wristband, that expands into an awesome sword. Maybe even green!_

"Uhh.....Gods high above, grant this friend of mine the power he needs to save the ones he loves." Tails started hesitantly. The Emerald in his hand started to glow, changing to a deep, rich green color. "Grant him the ultimate protection from darkness!" The Emerald shot a beam of light towards Sonic, who nearly jumped in surprise. Quickly surrounding him, the beam started to morph into a wristband around his hand, dotting itself with little green gems. The light started to thicken, before surging into the entire band itself, leaving the band pulsating, finally dimming down to nothing.

"Holy shit..." Sonic said, "That felt amazing...." He plopped down, landing on his legs. His left hand rubbed along his right wrist, feeling the new wristband.

_Hello there Sonic._ A booming voice said, causing Sonic to jump. He spun his head around, causing Tails and Cream to both stare at him with puzzled expressions.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked in an almost demanding voice. "Show yourself!" The voice laughed, almost mockingly.

_I am your Guardian, Sonic. My name is Helios, fierce God of the Sun._ As if on queue, Sonics' band pulsated a deep green before coming to rest again. Sonic pulled his wrist close to his eyes, observing the wristband.

"So you're inside my wristband?" Sonic asked. The band pulsated, as if to say yes.

_Think your thoughts to me, and I can hear them._ Helios said._ You can also do the same to your friends as well. I will help relay the messages to their Guardian._ Sonic sighed, and relaxed some. He turned to Tails and then to Cream before standing back up, stretching himself out.

"I'm going for a run to think about things now." Sonic said, smiling slightly. "I'm pretty sure you know how to get a hold of me." With a wave, Sonic took off, running out the door, off in another search despite what he told Tails and Cream.

...

Allita woke up feeling rather terrible. Her body ached, and her head was throbbing. Scratching her eyes, Allita sat up from her bed, and glanced at the clock.

_Noon....god I feel like crap._ she thought to herself. _Maybe I can ask Aether how long I've been out..._ As if on queue, Aether's voice popped into her head.

_About time you're awake! You've been out for a few days now!_ He said, sounding concerned. _Are you OK?_ Allita winced at the last statement, knowing full well regardless of what she said, Aether would know the truth. She sighed and shook her head.

_You know how bad I feel right now._ She said. _Teleportation is not my strong suit, even with you guiding the magic._ Aether sighed and sent a feeling of sorrow to her. Allita shrugged and got up, walking around the room, grabbing a change of clothes.

_What about Jimmy?_ she asked. _Is he well?_ Aether chuckled before replying.

_Yes, he is well. I had to explain to him about why you were out and h-_ Allita cut off Aether.

_You told him who I attacked??_ she asked, eyes widening in shock. _Please tell me you are kidding!_ Aether cleared his throat and projected himself as a person inside her mind.

_I did nothing of the sorts._ he explained pacing back and forth. _I merely said you overdid a teleportation spell, and were extremely tired. The little guy sighed and went about his business._ Allita sighed in relief and collapsed back onto her bed. _Any other details were left out._

A knock at Allita's door startled both of them, as she shot straight up, heart racing.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly. There was some silence before someone replied.

"It's me!" Jimmy's voice came. Allita sighed and smiled to herself. _Getting startled over a door knock._

"Come in." she replied. The door flew open and Jimmy came running towards Allita. He jumped onto the bed next to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Don't do that again!" he said, scolding her with tears running down his face. "You were asleep for so long.." Allita sighed and put her arms around him, scratching him on the head.

"I'm fine now." She said quietly. "There's no need to worry." Jimmy squeezed her tighter, refusing to let go.

"Don't do that again..." he said quietly. "Please?" He looked up and their eyes locked. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I promise." She said. Jimmy smiled, tears still streaming down his face. She held him close to her and gently rocked back and forth until the tears stopped.

_Aether, did you happen to get any information about their devices in our brief contact._

_Yes...I did. The one that you and I collided with has a rather powerful defensive capability on it. I doubt we can break it easily with one, or even multiple attacks. Plus it seemed to react very fast, which could also be a problem._ Aether said. _I think we need to figure out what the other device's capabilities are. As for how we can do that without endangering ourselves and them, that is beyond me...maybe we could befriend them?_

Allita sighed. _That's probably not going to happen unless we can convince Sonic that it wasn't us and get closer to his friends...that possibility could happen....but it is to risky. We need to tell him about all of this before it is too late._

A pulsation rippled through the room, pushing Allita over. Jimmy muttered something, but was still deep asleep.

_What the hell..?_ Allita said, rubbing her head. _Was that a device activation pulsation?_

_No....that was the start of the Prophecy...we have to tell them now!_ Aether said. The pulsations continued, strengthing in power after each wave. It took all of Allita's powers to stand up and walk.

_We have to fight this.....Aether, do something!_ she said, teeth gritting in pain. Allita's ring pulsated, surrounding her in a small energy barrier. The pulsations vibrated and bounced off the barrier, allowing Allita to stand up and walk without much hassle.

_How much energy is this going to drain from me?_ Allita asked, slightly concerned. _I don't want you to stress yourself out trying to pull from my limited power._

_Don't...worry...about.................me._ Aether replied, the strain evident in his voice. _We need to move to their house...I remember where it is..follow my arrows._ On queue, several arrows appeared at Allita's feet, pointing in the direction to go. She nodded, and got up, before turning around and looking at Jimmy.

_I can't just leave him here..._ Allita thought to herself. _I'll leave him a note._ After writing a small note for Jimmy, and placing it on the bed next to him, she took off, her protective shield around her.

_Aren't you worried about being seen?_ Aether asked her. She shook her head. _No reason to worry, the waves will have knocked out most everyone else, leaving them in no pain._ The two quietly walked out of the house, with Allita following the arrows towards Tails' house.

...

_Moments before the waves strike at Tails house_

Tails sat on the ground, looking at his necklace and watching it glow a peaceful blue.

_Aeolus..?_ Tails asked. _How can I use you properly...? Like, our relationship, how does it work?_ Aeolus laughed a bit. _Well Tails, generally, you issue me commands and I use your spritual energy to form what you commanded, but in times where milliseconds count, I will act in the best way to keep you safe._ Tails scratched his ears, processing all what Aeolus said.

_Put it simply, I'm here to protect you as best as I can._ Aeolus finished. Tails nodded to himself, and placed it back around his neck.

_Can we fly?_ Tails asked. _I can fly using my tails or a plane, but that can be a pain and really slow._ The necklace pulsated blue, and Tails was surrounded in a thin layer of light blue, lifting him off of the ground.

_Yes we can fly. Far and fast. _Aeolus said. _The energy required to fly is very minute, so flying is very easy._ Tails smiled and started to rotate himself in the air. Laughter escaped his mouth as he pushed off from air, using the blue barrier around him as a method to move.

_This is incredible!_ Tails said, laughing. _How fast can we go?_

_The faster you go, the harder it is to control your directions sometimes, and the bigger drain on energy._ Aeolus said. _But you should work on firing and flying at the same time, often viewed as a hard task for people to do._ Tails nodded and slowed down to the speed of a car on the highway, before rotating around.

_How do I fi-_ Tails started before Aeolus interrupted. _Focus your energy to your fingers, I will take care of the rest._ Tails nodded and focused on moving the energy to his fingers. The blue barrier around him started to fade, and Tails started to lose Altitude.

_Don't remove all the focus from your flying barrier!_ Aeolus said, concerned. Tails nodded again, and refocused on the flying barrier which grew back, regaining his altitude. Taking a deep breath and relaxing, Tails focused a little bit on forming a ball of energy in his hand. The ball was also a deep blue, growing larger and larger the more energy Tails focused to his hand.

_If you make it to big, it might collapse into itself, disappearing because you lack control of your energy right now._ Aeolus warned. _I recommend firing that energy ball. Just throw your hand and release the energy binds on the ball. _Tails closed his eyes, still flying, and holding a deep blue ball of pure energy. He must have been some sight.

"Release!" Tails shouted, throwing the ball. The sphere of energy flew out towards a building filled with people.

_Shit what do I do!_ Tails asked Aeolus panicking. Aeolus laughed at Tails panicked state. _Control it with your mind..reach out to it and control it!_

Tails closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He was shocked to see the world in black and white, except for his power sphere, which was still blue, hurling itself towards the building. As if to stop it, Tails extended a band of energy in this black and white world and attached it to the ball, which caused it to stop. He smiled and drew it into him. Opening his eyes, Tails saw the sphere come towards him at a constant rate. Keeping this subconscious world in mind, Tails semi-thought where the sphere should go. As if on queue, the sphere went where he wanted it to.

_This..is incredible!_ Tails said. _I have no blindspot, and absolute control!_ Aeolus laughed at Tails amusement before noticing a tremble in the atmosphere.

_Tails, did you feel that? _Aeolus asked. Tails mind focused and literally saw the waves coming twoards him.

"Holy sh-" Tails started. The waves smashed into him, shooting him clear out of the sky. Aeolus groaned in strain to keep Tails' powers from releasing him and sending them both plummeting to the ground.

_Tails, are you OK?_ Aeolus asked. _I need you to help control your powers!_ Tails groaned as the waves continued to suppress them.

_Barrier.....create.._ Tails said quietly. On command, Aeolus created a powerful sphere around them, bouncing the waves off them. Tails head cleared and he was able to regain control over his powers.

_What was that?_ Tails asked. _They hurt like hell!_ Aeolus sighed and projected himself to Tails mind.

_The Prophecy of Chaos is being fufilled..whenever the Guardians awake with their Permanent Masters, the devil of Chaos will arise with his minions to test the Guardians, killing the Masters if needed. The Prophecy will continue until the devil himself is destroyed. But when our Master, or you for me in this case, when you die, I have a choice to go back to the Gods, or live here for eternity, fighting alongside the other Guardians._

_If the Prophecy is complete, which is when all the Masters die, then the devil will retreat back to his lair, and await the revival of the new Masters. You and your friends that will become Masters will have been the 6th Generation, which means the Prophecy has been completed 5 times._ Aeolus finished. _I have been down here 3 times, each Master I had had nowhere near the amount of energy I detect from you however...._

Tails smiled to himself, feeling slightly embarrassed. He took a moment and realized where they were. The two of them were floating in the sky, surrounded by a pure energy barrier that was a dark, royal blue. Sighing to himself, Tails 'stood' up and found the air beneath his feet quite solid.

_Wha-?_ Tails asked confused. Aeolus laughed again.

_I created an energy platform to hold yourself._ Aeolus explained. _I just condensed magic beneath your feet. It doesn't take a lot of energy, but it can if you do it in a wide area. For now, let's get back to everyone else and see if they are OK._ Tails nodded, and the two of them took off, flying through the sky with the waves bouncing off their barrier.

...

_Same time, Sonic's PoV_

The oppressive waves have been striking Sonic for quite some time. But Sonic seemed unaffected, or didn't show it. Each wave seemed to get stronger, but Sonic's mere aura deflected the waves, leaving little of their energy to affect him.

_Helios?_ Sonic asked. _Can you explain what these waves are?_

_It's a long story to explain involving a prophecy about mumbo jumbo crap and some devil dude._ Helios said rather nonchalantly. _I didn't really pay attention to much to the happenings._ Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

_Thanks a bunch there Helios!_ Sonic said sarcastically. Helios displayed himself in Sonic's mind and winked at him. _Anytime there buddy!_ Sonic opened his eyes before assessing the situation around him.

_I've been running around town, and it suddenly becomes almost a ghost town..where is everyone?_ Sonic thought. Helios shrugged and made a small chair to sit in.

_Beats me man, I'm kinda new to the picture here..you've lived here for several years and what not..nice town though, I mean the scenery here is absolutely gorgeo-._ Sonic cut off Helios. _WILL YOU STOP RAMBLING!!_ Sonic nearly shouted back. Helios roared with laughter, nearly falling out of his chair, causing Sonic to sigh like before.

_When you're done laughing your Guardian ass off, I think we should find Cream and Tails, see how they're dealing with the waves...by the way, what the hell is with this glowing...aura around me?_

Helios finished wiping a tear from his eye, catching his breath. _Hahaha...oh the aura barrier? Your body is projecting it itself...might be like some ultimate defense thing? Look, my specialty is bigass attacks up front and in your face...plus some pretty good defense. Your body has the speed and stamina, I'm just the other half._ Sonic rolled his eyes and took in his surroundings again.

_If I'm here in the park, I should probably travel back to my house and see how Cream and Tails are doing...._ With this in mind, Sonic took off, quite literally, which startled him. Instead of running, Sonic was flying through the air, much faster than even Super Sonic could get him going, or even running.

_This is new...._ Sonic said to himself. _Either way, let's hurry so I can see how Cream and Tails are!_ Sonic pulsated more energy out, shooting him farther and faster, leaving a green beam shooting across the sky as he flew towards his house where the two should be staying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic arrived at his house without any problems, short of the rather annoying waves constantly bombarding his Aura Barrier. Landing in his lawn, he noticed the barrier surrounding his house.

_This must be Creams' doing…she didn't like pain, but the barrier is more Tails' color._ Sonic gently touched the barrier and was surprised that he could pass right through. He nearly faceplanted on the ground before regaining his balance and walking into his house.

"Hello…?" He said. In a matter of seconds, he was instantly tackled the ground by a small peachy rabbit.

"Sonic!!" Cream shouted. "I was so scared when you didn't show up right away…" She continued to burrow herself into his stomach as he held her gently. Looking up, he noticed Tails around the corner rolling his eyes.

"She was like this earlier too." Tails explained. "Aeolus and I managed to create a barrier after we got back from flying around."

_Flashback_

_ Tails was flying across the skies towards Sonics' house where Cream should have been. He gently set himself down on the ground before dashing inside. He saw Cream against a wall as the waves mercilessly slammed into her small barrier, which was starting to crack noticeably._

_ "Aeolus!" Tails shouted. "Barrier Expansion!" The barrier around Tails dissipated and reformed around the entire house. Creams personal barrier shattered and an extremely tired Cream lay at the middle of it._

_ "Tails….." Creams' voice trailed off. Tails ran towards her and picked her up._

_ "Aeolus, can we give her some of our energy?" Tails asked. Tails' cross lit up, and a small stream of Blue Energy began to flow towards Cream. The Energy was absorbed into Creams' ribbon, which started to glow a more vibrant yellow again. Cream opened her eyes and looked at Tails, who was smiling._

_ "Glad we arrived when we did." Tails said. Cream started to cry, and held tightly onto Tails shoulder, squeezing him tightly. The two sat down together, and waited for Sonics' return._

_End Flashback_

"So that's why there's this random barrier around my house." Sonic said, starting to smile. He scratched Cream behind the ears in an attempt to calm her down, which worked. She eventually let go of him to allow him to move around.

"How's your power level Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails looked down at his cross. _Aeolus?_

_You're doing fine…I'm able to supply the barrier sufficiently._ He responded. Tails gave Sonic the thumbs up just as Sonics' wristband started to flash bright green.

_There's another Guardian that approaches!_ Helios said to everyone, a tone of urgency in his voice. _It feels like the one that we had contact with in the past!_ Sonics' eyes narrowed as he remembered what had happened.

"Tails, keep Cream safe, I'm going to go see what's up." Sonic said. Tails nodded and held Cream, pulling her closer to him. Turning around, Sonic ran out his door and outside the barrier looking up and down the street. His Aura Barrier automatically activated itself as the waves started to collide with him.

"Let's go find this other Guardian." Sonic said, sensing the same thoughts from his own Guardian. Taking a flying leap, Sonic ran off in the direction where he felt the sensation of the other Guardian.

…

Allita was wondering around in the neighborhood near Sonic & Tails' house, still following Aethers' arrows when he suddenly started to flash.

"What is it Aether?" Allita asked. _I sense an approaching Guardian…we've had contact with this one before._ Allita nodded and transformed, quickly revealing her black dagger and full black outfit. She noticed a Green Streak heading right towards her.

"Is that…them?" she asked, squinting. _Yes, they're coming right at us with amazing speed! We need to move now!_ Allita sensed the slight bit of panic in his voice and knew that if he was getting a little scared, then she should be too.

"Raise a barrier and brace it for the impact." She said, raising her hand. An extremely thick black barrier appeared in front of her, as she braced her back leg for the imminent impact.

_Why aren't we fleeing?_ He asked sounding slightly annoyed now. _Their power is greater than ours. We could be killed on the impact._

"I doubt it." She said. "I don't think he would want to kill us."

…

Up ahead, Sonic saw a black barrier being formed.

"Looks like we found them." Sonic said. "Do I have a weapon of some sorts?" Helios laughed and covered Sonic in a Green Outline.

_Transformation started!_ Helios said happily._ Applying Armor right now…._There were specific areas on Sonic that started to glow bright green before being replaced with some sort of metal armor. They were located on his knees, elbows, shoulders, and one large one across his chest and back. The armor was lightweight and very flexible, allowing him plenty of moving room.

Next, a giant blade appeared in his hands, and began to form itself into a curved blade. It wrapped around a little bit until it solidified, leaving Sonic looking like a knight.

"Well this is badass." Sonic said. He looked back up at the barrier which was rapidly approaching him.

_Charge your blade! _Helios said, almost brimming with anticipation. _Let your energy enter the blade and reinforce it with your own Magical Strength!_ Sonic did just that, and poured a great deal of energy into his blade.

"This is to bust that barrier." He said confidently. Taking an enormous leap, Sonic flew through the air and his blade scored a direct impact on the barrier which started to crack quickly. The casters' eyes widened in shock and fear as the blade started to push through the barrier. Quickly disarming the barrier, the caster jumped back and held up their hands.

"Don't attack me." The caster said. "I come in peace this time." Sonic looked at them, slightly confused. The caster reached up and took off her mask, dropping it to the ground.

"No way…" Sonic said, backing up a little bit. "I was suspicious, but…no way…Allita???" She stood there, looking rather guilty and smiled slightly.

"Guilty…" she said. "There's much I must talk with you about, but first let us retreat back to your place. I'm pretty sure you have some sort of defense setup there?" Sonic nodded, still in shock over who the person was that attacked Tails was.

_You shouldn't be in too much shock._ Helios said. _I mean, you did say 'I know you' right to her face when you had her pinned to the ground._ Sonic rolled his eyes and started to walk away, motioning for Allita to follow him.

_**A/N:**__ Well it's shorter than I had wanted because I had formatted my PC and lost over half the document :(, but here it is! Lemme know what you think!_


End file.
